What a Magical Journey
by omgitskellybelly
Summary: The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch press on and continue their journey together - where do they arrive at next? Well, it seems like their next adventure is rather unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back and guess what? This fanfic will be multichaptered! I want to set this story in the AnY universe, but it's based off an original story I wrote a long time ago. If anyone's curious, I wrote that story a _long_ time ago, but because I thought it was horrible – I deleted it, haha… so I'll be revisiting the past and hopefully make a much better story this time around – with the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch!**

-x-

"Shin-ah, do you see anything?" The princess squinted her eyes and gave a small huff under her breath, knowing all too well the action was pointless.

The endless wave of fog surrounded her and her companions in a blurry cloak of grey – making things nearly impossible to see, tree trunks appearing on and off as flickering lights and the ground beneath them shrouded in fragmented clouds. It was almost as if the group of humans and dragons had entered another dimension – one that involved them floating and walking on thin air. Although the sight was breathtaking in itself, the footsteps that led them here were not filled with awe, but treaded with apprehension and uncertainty.

"…No." The blue-haired dragon looked towards the princess and smiled apologetically, his fur covering his head waving back and forth as he shook his head in response. Although Shin-ah's sight was impeccable, there seemed to be more fog up ahead – which made him furrow his eyebrows in worry. _Was there no end…?_ Ao, sitting on Shin-ah's shoulder, nuzzled him gently – settling his nerves just a bit.

Meanwhile, Yoon rubbed his head and sighed in frustration. "It feels like we've been walking for hours too… maybe we should stop and set up camp for a bit."

As soon as the pretty genius boy's words escaped his mouth, a chorus of growling stomachs rumbled in unison and echoed throughout the forest – making everyone in the group stop their movements and look at each other – and then to Yoon.

"Zeno's hungryyyyy," the blonde-haired dragon whined, waving his arms around and clutching his stomach. "Zeno thinks we should eat now!"

"Yeah, make us something, mom." Hak patted the peach-haired kid's head before passing him to set up a makeshift campfire. Near one of the trees, he went to the side and grabbed the proper tools to the start the flame. In just a few seconds, a light illuminated the small area – revealing bare tree trunks and the dark green grass on the ground.

Yoon turned to Hak pointedly and growled. "First of all, I'm not your m—"

"Oh yes, _mother_." The emphasis of the offending word rolling off the tip of the green dragon's tongue, "all of us are _so_ hungry. Please make us a delicious meal!" Jae-ha laughed and patted Yoon's shoulder, throwing a wave in the air before walking away to assist Hak.

Ki-ja was right behind him, yelling some sort of gibberish and pointing his pale dragon hand at Jae-ha. "You people are rude! You could at least—"

"EEEK!" The white dragon jumped back and hid behind Shin-ah, shivering in fright. The blue haired dragon could only tilt his head to the side and ponder the cause of Ki-ja's scare. He looked where Ki-ja was originally standing, peering in-between the strands of grass and noticed a bug crawling.

"…Oh." Shin-ah took a few steps, went on one knee, and picked the creature off the grass – causing Ki-ja to gape at him wide-eyed.

"No, Shin-ah! Don't touch those things, those are completely disgustin-"

"…Here." But Shin-ah was not fazed – taking the bug into his hands, he walked over to Yoon and motioned for him to open his palm. The slimy creature dropped lightly onto the young boy's hand and he could feel its touch giving him shivers down his spine. "It's good food."

"Y-you're not wrong," the genius pretty boy recognized these creatures before, and it was true that they were edible and provided adequate nourishment. "If only I had a napkin of some sort though…" He could feel its tiny legs tip-toeing all over the indents in his hand, trying to ignore his mind screeching at him to drop the bug at once. _Food is food…_ He sighed and nodded at Shin-ah, who made a quick bow before dragging the horrified Ki-ja towards the campfire. His face, growing paler and paler moreso than usual, seemed frozen as he realized that he would have to eat this morsel eventually. Looking at the campfire itself, Hak and Jae-ha were near each together; although not in good harmony, as Hak was giving Jae-ha a rather hostile look of annoyance with the green dragon laughing at Hak's expense. Who knew what they were arguing or up to?

"Tch…" Yoon could've swore his eyes wanted to roll back further than the back of his skull, but that was not possible. Not in this lifetime. _Not with these idiots, at least…_ He muttered a few incomprehensible words under his breath before turning to his sack of supplies.

"Ah, Yoon!" Glancing up, a pair of violet eyes gazed right into his. "I'd like to help as well, if you don't mind."

"Me too! Zeno wants to help!" Zeno walked right next to Yona and smiled cheerfully. "Anything to stop a hungry stomach!"

 _Didn't know they were starving this much… but then again, who am I kidding?_ Yoon hummed a tune as he gathered his supplies together and sighed, looking towards Yona regretfully. "We're running out of food, and it looks like we'll need –"

"More?" Yona clapped her hands all too eagerly and reached for her bow. "Let's see, should I get a bird… or a bear… or maybe…?"

"W—" Yoon's mouth was wide open. He couldn't believe how much the princess changed ever since he first met her; after all, she didn't know how to do a single thing in order to survive, but now she wielded a weapon and contributed a lot for this group from starving to death. Although Hak was used to Yona's willingness to hunt, Yoon couldn't help but fret over her. _She's only a year older than me!_

"A bear, miss! That'll feed us for days!" Zeno's grin was spread from ear to ear and jumped excitedly, his blonde hair bobbing up and down.

"W-wait, I know everyone's hungry, but…"

His stomach started growling, silencing his complaint.

"Just… _go_." Yoon facepalmed and sighed, his eyes following the duo as they ran over to the campfire to announce their journey to hunt – receiving alarming glances from everyone except for Hak, who chuckled in earnest and motioned her to hurry and come back. He noticed Yona's face brightened with a slight blush on her cheeks, and saw her waving everyone farewell. Yoon's eyes continued to follow her until her and Zeno disappeared from the corner of his eye. _They'll be fine… I need to stop worrying._

"AND COME BACK SAFE!" He yelled between cupped hands around his mouth.

-x-

 **A/N: Whew! Hopefully, that was a good starting point for a beginning of a story. I have an idea of what I want to go with this plot I'm thinking of… but we'll just have to see! If it's not too bothersome, any feedback would be appreciated. Sorry for the slow pace, but I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I am extremely sorry for taking FOREVER. College has been taking over my life, and when it comes to writing – more specifically, writing good stuff – I'm not exactly the best or quick about it. Also, where is inspiration when you need it? Enough with my excuses though! I'm surprised at the amount of people who followed and favorited this story, but thank you! I know this chapter is nearly not long enough for those who have been waiting for a while; regardless, I hope you enjoy reading! Any comments/review/favs are appreciated :)**

-x-

Yona couldn't help but giggle at Yoon's shouting, trying to stifle the sound coming from her mouth with her fingertips. In her mind, she could imagine Yoon's face – rolling his eyes around while being concerned for their safety. "He's adorable, worrying about us like that."

Zeno nodded in agreement, letting out a chuckle as well.

The two left the makeshift camp, passing several trees and encountering even more of them – Yona felt slightly uncomfortable at turning in whatever direction, as it only encircled her line of vision and made her wonder where she should go. She tightened the grip on her bow, feeling its familiar roughness giving her the strength to walk on ahead. Although she had gone out hunting for the group and had practically became a veteran at it, she still felt an underlying feeling of hesitation and guilt whenever she pulled back the string – knowing that it would cause harm to another being.

"Miss?"

Yona's thoughts were put on hold, and her focus dragged back into the present when she felt the warmth of Zeno's hands enveloping her own. She didn't realize how long she stopped in the middle of the area.

"Oh! Sorry Zeno, my mind wandered a bit…" She chuckled nervously, hoping that he didn't notice how distracted she was. After all, she needed to hurry up and get something for everyone to eat.

"No no! It's okay. Zeno wanted to tell you that he left sticks for us to backtrack to when we finish hunting." With a quick wave of his hand, he pointed towards the bookmarks on the ground – grinning when Yona's eyes brightened with surprise.

The princess totally had forgotten how much of a puzzle this forest was, giving herself a mental slap in the head. "You're smart, Zeno! This forest looks really confusing – I can't believe I didn't even think about th—"

A quick yank of her hand silenced her words, immediately looking at the hand placed on her mouth and shifting her head to face Zeno – who had narrowed his eyes and pointed with his other hand at whatever alarmed him.

Yona widened her eyes at the animal strolling casually across the forest in front of her, taking note of how clear the image was. It was a brown bear – the princess was mesmerized by its massive size and how calmly it walked with its paws. Ever since she left the kingdom, seeing all these different animals excited her and caused her curiosity to skyrocket through the roof – just like right now. She held her breath as the bear darted its head back and forth, almost as if it had sensed the two hiding behind one of the trees. However, it did not seem to care as it continued its own business.

"Sorry, miss," Zeno whispered, finally letting go of his palm enclosed around her mouth. "That bear appeared out of nowhere and Zeno panicked."

"That's alright, Zeno – I'm glad you did that," Yona smiled at him and took in a gulp of fresh air – gripping her bow as she felt adrenaline pumping through her veins, and lifted it to where she could aim the bear. Taking an arrow from her quiver, she drew back the string – lacing it with the killing edge that would pierce the bear in a single shot. Narrowing her eyes to focus and trying to ignore the guilt pounding in her mind, she saw the bear pause in its steps and just like that – _whoosh!_ Her arrow flew across the air gracefully before landing in between the bear's eyes. The animal fell down and groaned in agony, erratically moving its paws before stopping its motion altogether.

Zeno let out an impressed whistle and nodded in approval. "That was a smooth shot, miss!"

"Thanks, Zeno!" Yona sighed in relief, glad that her shot proved to be a good one. She wiped the sweat forming on her forehead with the sleeve of her cloak, and turned towards Zeno – "do you think you'll be able to carry it back with you or…?"

The blonde dragon furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the lifeless creature with his bright, blue eyes – he stepped closer to inspect it and let out a gasp.

"Look at this!"

Rushing towards him, the princess scanned the bear and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha…?"

As expected, blood was dripping down the bear's face – slowly covering the ground within a small pool of dark red. However…

 _That wasn't the only one._

In the bear's left flank, Yona saw exactly what Zeno was surprised about - another arrow had been lodged within in the bear. Her eyes tightened at the sight of the blood pool it was creating, feeling the chills down her spine.

"We're not alone…" Her voice trailed off.

"Come, miss. We shouldn't stay here for long." Zeno's voice dropped down in several tones, and kept dashing his head back and forth to scout for anyone nearby.

The princess could feel her forehead sweating now, and immediately started walking back in the direction her and her companion came from. Although she felt Zeno's calming presence behind her, her heartbeat was accelerating as she squinted her eyes to find the branches Zeno had set up and quickened her pace. It didn't help that the fog from before was starting to appear and cloud her line of sight again.

"Z-Zeno…?"

"Zeno is here, miss. Keep on going!" Yona felt relieved as Zeno's hand slipped into hers and reassured her with a squeeze.

 _Okay, Yona. You're going to be fine. You have Zeno right here, you're going to see Hak and everyone else again, and apologize for not getting the bear back because there was someone else with a bow around and…_

"…Ow!" Yona rebounded back in surprise as a sudden, sharp pain enveloped her forehead. Rubbing her forehead in confusion, she wondered if she ran into a tree and faced to see what had caused the impact.

"Eh…?"

All she could see was fog covering an ominous silhouette with bright eyes glaring right at her, coming closer and closer to where she was.

On instinct, Yona attempted to squeeze Zeno's hand, but she couldn't feel it.

"W-wait, Zeno? Zeno!" Feeling panicked now, she turned around and felt her heart dropped. _He wasn't there._

The princess felt completely helpless and utterly confused at the predicament she was in. Fog had now suffocated the entirety of her vision except the sight of the approaching shadow. She had considered running away, but the blood within her boiled with anticipation and strange desire to face the creature despite the overwhelming fear screaming at her to flee. Yet… for some reason, once her eyes turned to face towards the unknown entity – her feet stood her ground, time slowed, and everything felt…

 _Calm_.

The shadow was right in front of her face now, yet Yona had no fear. She did not move, nor panic. The only thing she did was ask a question.

"Who are you? And where did you take Zeno?"

All she received in response was bright flashes of light blinding her eyes.

-x-

 **A/N: Wow – I forgot how fun writing can be. I had a ton of fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. But what will happen to Yona and what in the world happened to Zeno? Ooh. I'm kind of a jerk for ending it on such a cliffhanger… and who knows when the next chapter will be released? Oops… Thank you for reading though! Please don't kill me D:**


End file.
